


Ra-she

by NetheriteSkeppy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetheriteSkeppy/pseuds/NetheriteSkeppy
Summary: View entire work for full effect
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> View entire work for full effect

Entrapta builds a new Dryl the fright zone  
Hordac: . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Entrapta builds a two-faced Emily


	3. Chapter 3

Entrapta builds a nuke.

The end.


	4. Chapter 4

Entrapta builds a first one tech magnet that affects the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

Entrapta builds cloning machine so that work will be done 100x quicker . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Entrapta builds another runestone for herself to upgrade her brain from 300 iq to 3000 iq

**Author's Note:**

> A new chapter every day


End file.
